Lonely Hearts
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Rebekah Mikaelson is unhappy after another fight with Klaus and she goes to a bar in New York to spend the night. There she meets Steve Rogers, another lost soul. One shot. Steve/Rebekah.


**Lonely Hearts**

Valentine's Day was easily Rebekah Mikaelson's favorite holiday.

She wasn't sure why she liked it exactly, since many of the men in her life had been disappointments, but she guessed it was just the feel about Valentine's Day, that anything could happen. That or maybe she had watched too many romantic comedies and read too many romance novels.

But she still couldn't help, but smile every time the holiday approach. She saw the large, red heart balloons, the lovely flowers, the giant teddy bears and she couldn't help, but wish that someone would give her something for Valentine's Day. How she wished for that special night.

Her older brother, Elijah Mikaelson always gave her red roses on Valentine's Day, but all though the gesture was sweet, he was still her brother.

She wanted, just for one night to have one special moment, with someone that truly mattered. Someone that would make her feel special. And then she meet him.

* * *

This was supposed to have been a special day. This should have been her night. This had been the first Valentine's Day away from crappy Mystic Falls, and even though she was living in New Orleans it didn't seemed to have much of a difference,

And to make matters worse, she had just had another fight with Klaus and like always Elijah had taken his side, and with only a pregnant Hayley to talk too, that hadn't seem like much fun so she decided to get into her car and drive to New York for a nice relaxing weekend.

Though she was already starting to regret it. It was a horrible day in New York, the streets were crowded, the people in a bad mood, and it seemed to be raining and snowing at the same time.

Rebekah was in a grumpy mood by the time she reached a small, little bar in downtown Manhattan. The bar was lonely, probably only filled with single, bitter people like her. To make matters worse the DJ was playing cheesy, romantic music.

"Vodka tonic." She snapped at the bar tender and practically swallowed it, once he brought it to her. The man next to her looked at her for a few minutes then back to his own drink.

"What?" Rebekah snapped, at the handsome blond hair man that was around Klaus' age. "Can't a lady drink in peace?"

"Sorry," he blurted out, blushing. "I didn't mean too, sorry if I offended you Miss-"

"Mikaelson." Rebekah softened. "Rebekah Mikaelson, sorry about that people say I'm to aggressive for my own good."

"Oh, you weren't aggressive." Steve stumbled, then changed the subject. "I'm Steve Rogers. Are you from New York?"

She shook her head. "You?"

"Born and raised. Are you waiting for your fellow?"

Rebekah tried to hide her confusion at Steve's outdated speech. "No, I don't have a fellow which makes it previous obvious why I am at a bar in the first place. And do I really look that sad and pathetic?" she blurted out.

"No, you just looked a little lonely." He shifted in his seat. "I just thought you would like some company."

"What about you?" she pressed her fist, lazily against her cheek. "No pretty wife waiting for you at home?"

"No ma'am no wife, no girlfriend." He said, then grinned sheepishly. "I'm kind of hiding out here, one of my friends wanted to set me up on a blind date, but I don't really trust his choice in women."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Smart."

"So, if you don't mind my asking what are you doing in the city all by yourself?"

Rebekah sighed. "Same as you." She took a sip of her drink. "Hiding from my family. I needed a weekend off. They can be pretty persisting. It's better to be alone than be surrounded by bad company, is what I say. But they are still my family and I suppose it won't do anyone any good if I turn my back on them."

Steve stood up and offered his hand.

Rebekah stared at him quizzically. "What?"

Steve flushed. "Would you like to dance? It might help you take your mind off things."

Rebekah smiled at his nervousness. "Sure."

"I warn you I'm not a very good dancer." Steve said as he led her to the dance floor.

"Don't worry I'm an excellent teacher," she guided one hand to her waist and she squeezed his other hand. "Now move your hips slowly, there you're doing it. You're not that bad."

Steve gave a nervous chuckle.

"Steve, I know we just meet and all, but can I ask you something and will you answer honestly?"

"I'll answer as honestly as possible." He promised.

She sighed and bit her lip, knowing Klaus would laugh in her face if he heard her asking this question. "Do you believe in true love? I mean, do you think each person has someone special in their life that is just waiting for them? A lid for every pot you could say." She continued. "I don't know why I'm asking you this, is must be the alcohol talking, but I've had such terrible bad luck with men where they care more about themselves than me, and I'm wondering if that pain is even worth it."

"I believe," he said slowly giving her a small twirl. "That everyone deserves to be happy and that all though there may be many ups and downs that eventually you will find that person that can accept you even with all your faults. Like the saying goes, things are going to get worse before they get better. I know life must seem terrible right now, I'm just recovering from something myself, but you seem like a nice girl Rebekah and any guy would be lucky to have someone like you."

"You don't even know me, silly." She admitted.

"I know, it's just speculation." Steve admitted. "But from what I've seen you're loyal to your family even when things are bad and you seem to be a very caring girl looking for love, but that just had a few bumps in life."

"Several bumps. Several stupid bumps that weren't worth it to be honest," Rebekah rested her forehead against his, the last musical tones slowly disappearing. "Thank you for your honesty."

* * *

"I should probably go back to my hotel." Rebekah admitted hours later, her cheeks flushed pink from laughing so much. "It's getting late."

Steve stood up and placed a tip on the counter. "I'll walk you."

"You don't have too, really." She said. "I can take care of myself."

"Well, I've been told it's rude to argue with a lady," Steve handed her, her coat. "But please allow me to escort you home. The streets can get pretty rough."

Rebekah buttoned her coat. "Well, aren't you a gentleman."

"Watch your step," he said as he opened the umbrella and held it above her head as they slipped into a taxi.

Rebekah mumbled her address to the driver, before she turned back to Steve. "So Steve, what do you do for a living, if you don't my asking?"

Steve raised his blue eyes towards the almost, blinding tower that they were just passing. "You're looking at it."

"Wow," Rebekah couldn't help, but be impressed. "You work for Stark Enterprises. The one and only Tony Stark, he must be a difficult boss."

"Not really, more like unpredictable."

"Here we are," the taxi driver said gruffly. "$15. 50."

Rebekah pulled out her wallet in order to avoid using compulsion, but Steve beat her to it.

A slow smile spread on Rebekah's lips. "If you keep this up, I'm going to lock you up and never let you go."

Steve gave a polite laugh as they exited the taxi, she couldn't help, but feel disappointed as they stood in front of the hotel they had been having so much fun. She shrugged. "I guess this is it. Thanks for taking me home."

"My pleasure, Rebekah," Steve grinned shyly and started fiddling with his coat buttons nervously. "I know this is out of the blue, but could I call you-"

Knowing what he was about to say, Rebekah interrupted him and pulled him forward for a kiss.

They pulled away slowly and for the first time, Rebekah felt bad for practically harassing the poor guy. He probably thought she was some kind of lovesick floozy.

She looked up at Steve, who didn't look angry, he looked surprisingly pleased. "Sorry. Was I too, what's the word, forward for your tastes?"

"No ma'am," Steve said, chuckling. "I liked it. If you don't mind me saying so, it was very nice."

"Just nice?" Rebekah teased him. "I was expecting marvelous at least."

"All right," Steve gave her a slight smirk. "It was like nothing I've ever experience."

"Much better." She gulped. She hated to do this, but she didn't want to lead Steve on or worst have Klaus kill him and Steve didn't deserve that. He was one of the good ones.

Steve noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

"You won't remember what we did today, you went to the bar, had a quick drink and then you went home." Rebekah said compelling him as she kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Steve, thank you for spending Valentine's Day with me."

**The End**

Please review, hope you liked it!


End file.
